


Frankie, This One Is For You

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Category: Another World (TV)
Genre: Posted in a different format on FanFiction.net in 2013, Reposted here on the 24th anniversary of Frankie's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: Several people no longer living in Bay City react to the news of Frankie's death in a series of vignettes.Slightly AU.All characters are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Frankie, This One Is For You

1

She'd never expected to return to Bay City, but after she got the phone call from her grief-stricken brother, she started packing.

No matter what memories Bay City held for her, no matter how much those memories hurt, no matter what wounds may be re-opened, Stacey had to be there for Cass.

2

"If my voice breaks tonight," Dean said, " please bear with me. I got some incredibly bad news just a few hours ago. My cousin, Frankie Frame Winthrop, has been murdered."

Gasps and murmurs from the audience.

Dean went on, "I was, as she once told her husband Cass, the worst brat she ever babysat."

Jenna wiped her eyes.

"I'm going on with tonight's performance because that's what Frankie would want me to do."

"Frankie," Dean said, "this first song is for you."

The audience listened quietly as Dean sang "(Everything I Do) I Do it for You".

3

Derek held onto the receiver, stunned.

"I can't believe this, Fanny," he said. "I just can't believe that Frankie is.. that Frankie is dead. I hope they get the lowlife who killed her, and soon!"

At that moment, the one thing Derek wanted more than anything else was to be in Bay City.

4

"Poor Cass," she thought, folding the newspaper. "What a horrible way for him to lose Frankie."

She realized almost at once that she was grieving more for Cass' loss than for Frankie's death. She wished she could be there to comfort him.

To comfort him? Just to comfort him?

She had to face the truth. Deep down, she was hoping that Frankie's death would give her another chance with Cass. She felt ashamed, but there it was.

"It's much too soon," she thought. "Give him time to heal."

But Kathleen knew she would return to Bay City.


End file.
